Shane sobre Hielo
by CriXarBetta
Summary: -Díganme, ¿alguno de ustedes ha patinado en hielo? -¿Patinar? -¿En hielo?
1. Chapter 1

- Oye, Eli! Ya estan listos!- se oyo la voz de Kord desde su taller.

- Genial!- Eli se puso de pie del sillon donde, junto con Trixie y Pronto, veia una pelicula del famosisimo Max Jackson.

- Que estan listos?- pregunto la muchacha.

-Ya lo veran...- conesto mientras el troll caminaba hacia ellos con una caja en sus manos.

-Lo que aun no lo entiendo es para que los necesitamos.

-Espera a que intententes, es divertido!

- No es algo raro?

- Pero de que hablan? Que es lo que hay ahi?- volvio a preguntar Trixie sen'alando la caja.

-Diganme, alguno de ustedes ha patinado en hielo?- dijo Eli abriendo el dichoso paquete.

- Patinar?

- En hielo?- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Lo ves? Solo tu sabes de lo que hablas?

-Bueno, entonces tendre que ensen'arles.- saco un par de botas con una improvisada hoja metalica en la planta.- Es muy facil,  
yo aprendi en un minuto.

-Ejem, ejem, presumido...- susurro Kord con una fingida tos.

- Que es patinar sobre hielo?- Trixie sintio curiosidad mientras veia aquellos extran'os zapatos.

-Es un deporte que practicamos en la superficie. Con zapatos especiales como estos puedes andar en un suelo congelado.

- Y como caminas con eso?

-No caminas, te deslizas.

- Deslizarse? Ahora si que me confundi...- dijo Pronto.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Kord.- Podemos hacer una superficie de hielo con algunas babosas congeladas para ver de que se trata.  
Sera sencillo.

-No, necesitaremos mas espacio...

- Y que hay de la caverna Helada?- sugirio Trixie.

-Si, podriamos ir ahi.

En la caverna...

-Si no sabias para que eran, por que accediste a hacerlos?- le pregunto Pronto a Kord.

-No lo se. Estaba tan entusiasmado cuando me lo pido que pense que serian utiles.

-Comienzo a cuestionar eso...- comento la peliroja terminando de atar su nuevas botas.

-Al menos intententemoslo. Por Eli.- Pronto y Trixie estuvieron de acuerdo. Despues de todo, Eli llevaba ya mucho tiempo lejos de su hogar en la superficie por proteger a BajoTerra de los mas grandes peligros. Lo menos que podian hacer era complacerle en llevar a cabo una vieja actividad deportiva.- Muy bien, y como es que se avanza con esto?- pregunto Kord mientras se sostenia de una estalagmita en el suelo para evitar caer.

- Wow!- un grito de emocion por parte del muchacho fue lo que se oyo como respuesta. Eli paso con la velocidad de una flecha frente al gran bloque de hielo donde se hallaban sentados. Esto sorprendio a Kord, quien se solto de su agrarre para caer sentado de nuevo en el bloque. Con el impacto, los demas saltaron de sus asientos.

- De por casualidad te diviertes, Eli?- dijo Trixie sumamente seria.

- Asi es!- respondio Eli. No entendio el sarcasmo del comentario, mas lo hizo cuando vio la expresion en el rostro de la lanzadora.- Oh, lo siento chicos...- se acerco hacia ellos.

-Bien, estamos listos. Que va primero?

-Para comenzar, deben poder permanecer de pie.

-Pan comido...- alrdeo el ingeniero. Volviendo a tomar la estalagmita, se paro de un tiron, pero sus pies se resbalaron por el hielo, separando sus piernas en un split. Rostros de dolor ajeno le dieron sus compan'eros al escuchar lo que esperaban fuera nada mas que un pequen'o desgarro en su pantalon.

-Quizas debimos traer hilo y aguja...- dijo Trixie cubriendose los ojos.

-O unos pantalones extras...- agrego Pronto.

-Ese... no fue... el pantalon...- contesto Kord tratando de tomar aire.

-Bien, ese fue un mal inicio. Lo intentamos de nuevo?- propuso Eli ayudandolo a levantarse.

-Eh, no lo se...

-Vamos, Kord. Intentalo por Eli...- recordo a chica.

-Mmmm...- el troll grun'o y se puso de pie.

-Intenta mantener el equilibrio...- Eli iba a su lado.- No pienses en que caeras.

-Es dificil hacer eso si me lo repites cada diez segundos...- logro finalmente permanecer en pie.- Hey... lo estoy haciendo!

- Estas jugando? Pareces una babosa estropeada.- dijo Pronto.

- Muy bien!- Eli regreso con los demas.- Quien sigue?  
============================================================================================================================ El detalle con esta historia es que iba a ser de un one shot, pero no pude terminarla a tiempo y no los queria dejar sin nada, asi que la dividi y subi solo la primera parte.  
P.D: YA VIENEN LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE BAJOTERRA!


	2. Chapter 2

-Ehmmm... Pronto lo hara...- dijo Trixie empujando al topoide.

- Yo que...?- cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de pie en el hielo.- Hey, si puedo hacerlo.

-Ppfff, suerte de principiante...- se quejo Kord.

-Exelente, pero que tal si avanzas?- aunque logro equilibrar sobre los patines, permanecia todavia en el mismo lugar.

-Claro. No hay problema...- comenzo a mover los pies para ir hacia adelante, pero estos se resbalaban sobre la superficie y lo detenian ahi. El no se daba cuenta, pues iba con los ojos cerrados

-Eh, Pronto?

-No me distraigan, necesito concentracion. Esta es una practica de extremo cuidado...- abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que permanecia en el mismo lugar.- Oh...

-Dejame ayudarte...- Eli lo empujo por detras, moviendolo unos metros hacia adelante.

- Miren, estoy patinando!- movia los brazos en circulos para hacer equilibrio, y unos centimetros despues se detuvo.- Hey, necesito otro empujon.

-Yo me encargo.- Kord lo tomo y lo lanzo como una bola de bolos. Pronto grito asustado por tener tanta velocidad y no poder controlarla.- Creo que eso lo mantendra entretenido un rato.

-Ahora, es tu turno, Trix.- tomo sus dos manos para levantarla.

-No lo se...- pregunto ella intentando mantener sus pies firmes.

-Solo ralajate...- igual que Pronto, Trixie pudo mantenerse de pie. Eli patinaba en reversa para hacerla avanzar mientras ella trataba moverse por si misma.- Eso es. Uno a la vez.- Kord noto que Eli prestaba especial atencion a la chica.  
Se puso de pie y dijo que iria a ayudar al topoide.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Ella no va a caerse.- le susurro cuando paso a su lado. Eli fingio no escuchar, aunque sus mejillas se pusieron algo coloradas.

-Muy bien, dejame intentarlo sola...- dijo la peliroja, ignorante por completo del comentario.

- Segura?

-Si.- Eli solto lentamente su agarre. Trixie dio dos pasos en falso antes de poder deslizarse un poco sin titubear.-Creo que ya lo tengo...- exclamo haciendo equilibrio con sus brazos.

- Eso es!- Eli se alejo de ella algunos metros.- Ahora, intenta hacerlo sola hacia aqui.- aun con un poco de temor, avanzo turnando un pie tras otro. Pero cuando estaba por llegar con Eli, otro de los "patinadores novatos" presento un problema.

- Cuidado!- los dos volvieron a ver al topoide dirigirse hacia ellos.

- Pronto, tienes que detenerte!

- Pero no se donde estan los frenos!- siguio tambaleandose hasta que choco con los demas. Kord solto una carcajada al verlos a los tres en el suelo y se acerco.

- Jajaja! Quien es una babosa estropeada ahora?

-Auch... Estan bien?

-Mis cerebros...- se quejo Pronto.

-Algo sono quebrarse, y no creo que haya sido el hielo.- dijo Trixie poniendose una mano en la espalda. Hicieron una pausa para descansar y se sentaron todos en el bloque.

- Quien te ensen'o a hacer esto, Eli?- pregunto Kord.

-Pues...

-Dejame adivinar, fue tu padre?- dijo Trixie.

-En realidad, fue mi tio Jimmo.

- De verdad?

-Si. Cerca de casa habia una pequen'a laguna. Esta era una pista perfecta cuando se conjelaba en invierno.

- Que es "invierno"?

-Es una epoca del an'o.- los tres lo miraron, confundidos aun.- Veran cada cierto tiempo, el ambiente cambia en cuatro epocas distintas. Una de ellas es el invierno.

- Y como luce el ambiente en invierno?

-Bueno, hace mucho frio, tanto, que algunos arboles pierden sus hojas. Y cae nieve.

- Nieve?

-Son gotas de agua conjelada. Las personas juegan con ella.

-Aaaahhhh, ya entiendo.- intervino Pronto.- "Invierno" es una gran babosa conjelada que enfria todo.- Eli sonrio divertido ante tal conclusion. Ellos no lo entenderian hasta que lo vieran por si mismos.

-Si, supongo que es algo parecido.- respondio poniendose de pie.- Y, quieren continuar?

-No, gracias. Ya fue suficiente para una vida...- Kord aseguro no querer intentarlo mas por ese dia.

-De hecho, creo que yo si quiero hacerlo de nuevo.- cuando Trixie dijo esto, creo una gran sonrisa en la cara de Eli.

-Si, yo tamb...- Pronto fue silenciado por la enorme mano de Kord en su cara, de manera que Eli no lo escucho.  
El joven lanzador tomo de nuevo las manos de la chica y la guio hacia el centro. El troll los miro sin decir nada, hasta que el topoide le reclamo.

-Pero yo queria ir...

-Tambien yo, pero creo que es mejor dejarlos solos un rato.- Pronto dirigio la mirada hacia los chicos y en un momento comprendio. Mientras Trixie se concentraba, Eli la miraba con ternura. (los tipicos ojitos de cachorro...)

-No lo entiendo. Antes lo logre.- noto desepcionada.

-Solo te hace falta un poco mas de practica. Pero te seria mas facil si dejaras de ver hacia abajo...- dijo levantando su menton. Lo primero que en lo que centro ella su vista fue en los azules ojos de su tutor. Estos irradiaban vida y valor. Poco a poco se acercaron, hasta que recordaron que varios ojos los observaban.

-Eehhm, y luego que?

-Ah, si. Ehmmm, intenta delizar un pie...- Trixie lo hizo.- Bien, ahora, el otro...- siguieron dando pequen'os pasos, Eli hacia atras y Trixie hacia adelante.- Lo haces bien...

-Gracias.

-Creo que ya esta. Intentemos de otra manera...

-Pero, y si caigo?

-No lo haras.- Eli se coloco detras de ella y la sujeto por la cintura para sostenerla, sonrojandose un poco.- Yo estoy aqui.- Trixie sonrio y se aferro a sus brazos. Ahora era mas facil. Eli la empujaba y ella podia practicar avanzar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo estaban "concentrados" en los pasos.

Unos minutos depues, se detuvieron.

-Hiciste una gran trabajo, Trix.- felicito Eli con una sonrisa.

-Todo gracias a ti.

-Neh, pudiste haber aprendido con o sin mi.- aunque ya no patinaban, Eli no queria soltarla.

-Tal vez...- presumio ella.- pero no habria sido lo mismo. Gracias.- paso una mano detras suyo y la coloco en la mejilla de Eli para acercarlo. El lanzador entendio este gesto y acerco su cara junto a la de ella, para recibir un dulce beso en su mejilla. Esto lo desconcentro un poco.

-Ah... eh... yo, eh... jeje... d-de nada...- dijo entre risillas nerviosas.

-No hay duda, Eli completamente hipnotizado con Trixie.- sen'alo Kord mientras todos veian a los tortolitos en el hielo.

-Si,- dijo Pronto.- pero aun estoy muy confundido acerca del invierno.- las babosas se rieron de el, luego continuaron viendo a la parejita que, segun parecia, seguiria "practicando" un rato mas.  
============================================================================================================================ Esta es la segunda parte. La mitad de este capitulo lo tenia ya listo desde ayer, pero queria terminarlo.

Y les tengo una SUPER noticia a todos. Si creian que los capitulos estreno de la otra semana era algo genial, esperen a que se enteren de esto. Segun la pagina OFICIAL de BajoTerra en FaceBook, para la primavera del otro an'o llegaria nada mas y nada menos que LA PELICULA DE BAJOTERRA! No les estoy haciendo ninguna broma, ni tampoco es un chisme de internet. Es completamente real. Los links con la informacion del filme estan en el muro de mi pagina de FaceBook, junto con el primer poster que publicaron.

No se ustedes, pero a mi me robo un grito de la emocion esta man'ana y he estado con una sonrisa en la cara todo el dia. La espero con ansias! 


End file.
